Concerns and Separations
by PsychologyGeek81
Summary: After the assassination of Commander Anderson, Juliette has to plan her next steps. She and Warner discuss some concerns before she heads off to the capital with Kenji for a meeting. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: So I've had a ton of fanfiction for this series saved on my laptop from when I wrote it all two years ago and didn't have enough confidence to show it to anybody, and I decided to post it now before Restore Me comes out and any of it contradicts canon. This will be the first oneshot of many.**

It has been six days since I put two bullets in supreme commander Anderson's skull, four days since we recieved a message from the capital requesting I visit to discuss my reasons for assassinating our leader and divulge my plans for the nation's future, and in less than one hour I will be boarding the jet that will take me there. It's currently somewhere around eight in the morning and it's freezing and I'm stood in front of a tank with Warner, leaning into his side as we wait for Kenji.

There was no way I was going to the capital alone, I had just assassinated a world leader and the risk of retaliation was still incredibly high, which meant the potential for threats to my life. Also they had made no specific request that I go alone so it was decided that my best option was to take someone with me for protection. Warner had to keep control of sector 45 so he and I decided that Kenji, with his ability to effectively hide me at any given moment and his fierce loyalty to me would make him the perfect candidate. The perfect candidate who is currently late.

I drag my eyes up to Warner's, which are locked onto our surroundings with a sharp focus, waiting for my unpunctual security guard to emerge. It takes a few seconds for him to notice my attention but then he turns his head in my direction, his green eyes softening and the signs of irritation fading away from his features.

"Are you still cold?" he asks quietly. I nod, and he drapes one arm over my shoulders and pulls me against him. I rest my head against his chest, enjoying the small bursts of warmth that come from being so close to him, burying my face into his jacket as a quiet yawn escapes from my throat. He suddenly tenses.

I look around to see Kenji marching across the area in front of us, a greenish-brown duffel bag bouncing uncomfortably over his shoulders as he moved. I sigh with relief. Warner takes his arm from my shoulders and places it loosely around my waist as Kenji comes closer into view, his face lined with a thin layer of sweat and the bag slung over his shoulders is jumping around behind him as he speeds over to us.

"You're late Kishimoto," Warner deadpans. Kenji's eyebrows shoot upwards as I pull my eyes in the opposite direction.

"I know, I know," he replies, sounding faintly annoyed. "I had some shit to sort out in the barracks." He explains. Warner gives Kenji an acknowledging look, which he returns before reflecting his attention to me and rolling his eyes.

"And you're here now," I interject, hoping to move the topic of conversation onwards.

"Yeah," Kenji adds, clasping his hands together and rubbing them. "So let's get this show on the road."

"Actually I would like a word with you in private before the two of you leave," announces Warner, looking straight at Kenji before turning to me. "Juliette, love, if you would excuse us for a moment."

"Of course," I say, watching them disappear around to the other side of the tank where the constant humming of delivery trucks and machines would drown out the sound of their conversation. I start to watch people at work, loading and unloading vans and tanks, wondering what else this day will have in store for them, whether they've been up since before the sun and for how much longer they will spend unloading trucks. A few minutes roll past and I think about how much longer they could be talking, not much longer by my estimation, as I know exactly what Warner is saying to Kenji.

Warner is worried. It had been obvious ever since we got the request from the capital, he was making sure that Kenji would be more than competent as my protection, we were going over self-defense tactics again in our spare hours, and he even made sure I took one of his guns with me. But it wasn't until last night when we were in bed and I was wrapped in his arms that he confessed his concerns to me. He was worried that there would be opposition in the capital that we had not anticipated, he was worried that with only two of us there, and with only minimal ammunition and our own abilities to protect ourselves, that we would attract more negative attention than expected, and he was considerably worried about the high risk of dangerous threats I could be facing.

I was very aware of how many risks this trip would present, especially so soon after the assassination, and I would be lying if I said I didn't feel like there were starving animals inside me that were trying to chew their way out through my stomach right now, but I didn't want him worrying about me. With everything going on over here, worrying about me whilst I'm halfway across the continent is the last thing he needs. Kenji and I were going to be just fine, which I persistently assured him last night. I peek around to the other side of the tank where they stand talking. I watch them share a long look of acknowledgement before heading back towards me. I meet both of them halfway down the side of the tank before we walk back round to the door which Kenji and I need to use to enter the vehicle. I stop in front of it, gesturing for Kenji to climb in first.

"Kenji, would you get in the tank please?" I request, thinking of any reason to get him in the tank so I could talk to Warner alone before we left. He stares at me for a second, pulling at the strap of the heavy bag slung over his shoulders.

"But I need to put my-" he starts, but I cut him off.

"Just shove it in the back, now would you please get in the tank," I say, a little less sweet than last time. Kenji gives me another strange look.

"Why are-," he begins, his eyebrows knitting together. Then he stops mid-sentence, the furrowed brow twisting into wide eyes and a smirk. "Oh I get it. You guys want me out of the way so you can make out."

"Kenji," I snap, my cheeks starting to flush. I quickly glance up at Warner, whose face remains neutral but the brightness in his green eyes give him away.

"Alright I'm going," says Kenji, starting to climb into the tank. "I don't want to see that shit," he calls behind at us. We both turn our attention away from Kenji, rolling our eyes in unison. I wait for Kenji to be sat down inside the tank before letting out a loud sigh.

"Ugh, he's so dramatic," I say, shaking my head at my best friend's theatrics. Warner scoffs in amusement, clearly more entertained by Kenji's antics than I was. I giggle for a second, before reminding myself of what I really wanted to talk about. Catching his arm, I turn Warner's attention to me.

"And I know what you said to him," I confess, my voice now much softer.

"You do?" he replies, raising his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Yes," I answer. "And like I told you last night you shouldn't be worried." He smiles at me, a small smile accompanied by the softening of his gaze. He looks at me for a second, the way he does when I've done something he finds amusing, before his face falls flat. He sighs.

"You are about to visit the capital to justify murdering their leader. You will be surrounded by members of my father's supreme guard and in close proximity to enough people who would be willing to put a bullet in your head. It's not exactly a comforting thought, love," he explains, his voice raw, concern swimming in his eyes. I find it impossible not to take his hand and squeeze, wishing my touch would pour the reassurance he needs into his veins.

"I know," I soothe. "But I trust Kenji, and I'm practically bulletproof now. One word from him and I can protect myself from anything. It's going to be fine." He cracks a small smile, before his face hardens and his hand falls from mine.

"I'm aware, and have absolute confidence in your ability to protect yourself," Warner begins. "But the thought of anything happening to you-" his voice is almost shaky, his eyes fall closed as he lets out a slow breath. The look of silent pain on his face feels like barbs in my chest, twisting around my heart and slowly crushing it.

"It won't," I murmur, taking his hand once more and lacing my fingers through his, squeezing like I hoped every worry would evaporate from his body as I did so. His eyes flew open, meeting mine, they seemed so soft they almost looked surprised, like he was staring at something he couldn't quiet fathom. The hard lines of worry etched on his face slowly cracked, the beginnings of a warm smile replacing them. I felt a rush of relief flow through my body. I was just about to pull Warner into my arms when Kenji's voice sounded from out of the tank.

"Um guys, can we wrap it up out there, we kinda need to get moving," he shouted. We both giggled at the interruption before bringing our attention back to each other.

"Come here," I mouthed before pulling him gently towards me, bringing his lips to mine. At first they were sweet, soft and feather light as they brushed over mine so delicately, but then he moved one hand to cup my face and kissed me harder, pouring in every ounce of emotion he had. The strength was so intense, yet perfectly compressed into the softness of the kiss and I could feel my insides melting, dripping like candle wax as his lips traced every inch of mine, their touch lingering after he pulls away. He kisses my lips once more, before placing both hands on my cheeks and pressing his lips to my forehead. I feel them form the words 'I love you' against my skin, finishing with a ghost of a kiss.

"I love you too," I sigh as Warner pulls me into his embrace, letting my body collapse against him. A few silent moments pass before we separate, remembering that both of us have placed to be. "Now, I will you in a few days," I say as I start my climb into the tank.

"Have a safe trip, love," he calls after me.

"We will," I reply, hoping he can feel my sincerity. He offers me a smile and a small wave before I close the tank door behind me and settle into my seat, facing a suspicious looking Kenji as I fasten my seatbelt.

"Damn. Took you guys long enough. Were you getting naked or something?" he says. My eyes automatically begin to roll.

"No," I say, my voice heavy with exasperation. An amused look flashes across his face before he signals to the driver that we can leave. The butterflies that called my stomach home begin to swarm, fluttering through my entire body as the tank pulls away from the base. I sigh, resting my head back against the seat as I prepare myself for what will hopefully be a safe trip.


End file.
